The Kingdom of Palmos Isle
The island was once home to several feudal kingdoms before the great ice age namely,Costirica,Belardos,Arilia,Palmos,Ymik,Andrain,Nightinland,Onama and Monneco which was once one country Jirelica after the ice age new settlers came and named the island Palmos after the name inscribed on statues they found several statues of gods wielding tridents the flag they made had a trident on it in a white background with blue stripes on top.They became a seafaring civilization and became known for being pirates.During the Akbharan conquest of Borkeusia the island was conquered by the Akbharans the sultan of Akbhar had a vision from Terau saying that he must burn the city and it's inhabitants for the city was on sacred ground Terau said that they must not destroy the ruins of Palmos castle and that they must built a temple on the island made of marble,amethysts and gold.The medallions of the castle were regathered by Ralop and he was about to make Palmos great again yet the Akbharans stopped him Ymik did the same yet he was executed in Akbhar by Akbharan soldiers.Eventually in the year 2987 DL Toki'Lau freed Palmos isle thru the help of Princess Glacia the Akbharans fled Palmos Isle ending the crystal age or the era of peace.Making Toki'Lau King of Palmos and Princess Glacia Queen of Palmos the Heavenly Dome of Golden Peace became the Palmosian Royal Palace.King Toki'Lau and Queen Glacia rebuilt the city of Palmyra which was once the capital of Jirelica but this time the city of Palmyra stretched all over the island creating the island city of Palmyra this led to the creation of the Palmosian Empire which stretched all over the seas across the world leading to the Lolosian World War II in the battle between T.L.O.G.P.U. And the Imperial Power of the Seas which led to the victory of I.P.S. and plunging the world into a period of darkness until the new creation would begin.The ancient kingdom of Jirelica was ruled by the king who was called the "king of lilies" his queen "queen of lilies" and so on.The king was actually a priest-king and lilies actually were a vital part of early Jirelican religion.Statues,frescoes,etc. were built in honor of the "king of lilies" when the king died his tomb was filled with lilies and in his honor bull leaping activities were held.Several bulls amounting to his age were sacrificed and placed in his tomb by vulture priests.After the tomb was decorated and filled with treasures it was sealed and buried beneath the ocean.The kings wife was killed and buried with him while his slaves,government officials and generals were burned alive then their ashes were collected then they were thrown into the tomb mixed with honey and all their personal items and lilies.1000 lilies were burned and thrown into the tomb.Tombs were often robbed by thieves when they were on land so King Nectasius I the first priest-king of Jirelica ordered all tombs built underwater.So no tomb robbers have existed since the decree of King Nectasius I.When the first priest-king of Jirelica died every person in Jirelica attended his funeral.Palmyra was built in his honor for he had a desire to build a city named Palmyra that would lie in the middle of Jirelica his wish was fulfilled however.The last "king of lilies" was King Kapeftion IV who under his reign the ice age came he like all his people died during the ice age his daughter the "princess of lilies" princess Glacia would become queen she was referred as the "ice princess" due to her control over ice which was rare in her people.Lilies were very plentiful here in pre-ice age Palmos which was filled with mountains,valleys,gorges,rivers and lakes.Lilies were eaten,burned,made into tea,dessert and is used for religious purposes in which they symbolized Hula Make the mother goddess.They were burned then their ashes were scattered to the wind so Hula Make may recieve them.Lilies also meant peace and purity.After the ice age it's climate changed dramatically from temperate to tropical it is now filled with volcanoes,jungle,beaches and hills.Many Jirelican ruins and relics were destroyed when the great ice sheet covered Palmos isle.Much of what we know today about Jirelica comes from Queen Glacia.The Jirelican language was taught by Queen Glacia so know we can translate ancient Jirelican scripts.A relative of the griffin lives here it is a wingless griffin which hold religious significance before as the incarnation of Mitrik the god of victory. Category:Politics Category:Countries Category:Empires Category:Legends